Fred Flinstones Revenge On Toonami
by theguywhohasaname
Summary: This fic is a parody of... Can't remember the authors name right now. It probably says who it is in the opening paragraph of the first chapter of this, though. Anyways, it's a parody of 'Fred Luo's Revenge On Toonami.' Please read and review, or subatomic


This is the second in a new series of parodies... This is a parody of Neko Shinichan's 'Fred Luo's Revenge on Toonami.' Of course now Gundam Wing is back on Toonami, so the reason Fred is so mad is kinda outdated, but... It's all I could think of. Well... What the hell, let's get started! Here 'tis....  
  
Fred Flinstone went down to Cartoon Network, looking for a soul to steal. He was in a bind, he was real pissed off, he wasn't willin' to make no deals. Then he came across this manager sawin' on a fiddle and playing it hot. Then Fred Flinstone jumped up on a hickory chair and said "Mister, let me tell ya what. I guess you didn't know it, but I'm a fiddle player too. And if you'd care to take a dare, I'll make a bet with you. Now, you play pretty good fiddle, boy, but Fred Flinstone his due. I'll bet this fiddle of gold against you putting Gundam Wing back on Toonami." The man said "My name's Yanni, and it is a sure win, but I'll take your bet, and you're gonna regret, 'cause I'm the best there's ever been."   
  
Fred opened up his case and he said I'll start this show, and fire flew from his fingertips as he rosined up his bow. And he pulled the bow across the strings and it made an evil hiss, then a band of demons joined in and it sounded something like this; SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKK!!!!!! When Fred had finished, Yanni said "You're pretty good ol' son, but sit down in that chair right there and lemme show you how it's done. Fire in the circuits, run boys, run! Fred Flintstones in the building demanding Gundam! Hurry get the security guards, and drag him away! Now I'm done with my song, an' for you there's hell to pay!" Fred Flintstone bowed his head 'cause he knew he'd been beat. He layed that golden fiddle down at Yannis feet, and the security guards picked him up and threw him out the door.  
  
"I'll have my revenge... Very soon revenge will be mine, Yanni! Yes, I shall get Gundam Wing back on Toonami... Eventually... And I'll kill you, too." Fred ran home and called for Wilma. "Yes, Fred? What is it?" "I am going to once again attempt to destroy Toonami..." Wilma sighed. "Again, Fred? Don't you ever get bored of doing that." Fred shook his head. "Besides, this time I will succeed. I know someone who will gladly help me." Wilma frowned. "Who is it, Fred?" "I am going to ask I'll ask the one person mentally and emotionally unstable enough to help me. Of course, I'll have to find a way to get Gundam Wing on Cartoon Network without Toonami... Well, I can do that. I shall call... The author of this fic. But not him. The other him. His other personality, Judecca A. Gunner."  
  
Wilma frowned again. "You're going to get that psycho to help you?" Fred nodded his head. "Yes. Bring me an inter-dimensional telephone and some dinner." Wilma did as Fred asked, and Fred called the author. "Hello?" "Whaddya want?" "Very simple. I want you to help me destroy Toonami. If you do that for me, I'll find a way to get Gundam Wing back on. It won't be on Toonami, 'cause you'll have blown it up, but it will be on Cartoon Network. I can guarantee that." There was a few moments of silence. "You got it. But... I'll need some money for cows and flying pigs. And guns, too. And yes, all that is necessary. Don't ask why." Fred agreed and then hung up the phone. "Toonami, you're days are numbered..."  
  
Well, that's as far as I can go on the first chapter. I'll have to start the second chapter to be able to write any more, 'cause I basically left off at the equivalent of where Neko had left off. So if ya liked htis chapter, check for the second chapter every once in a while. And read my other parodies, too! And read 'Christmas, Christmas'! It's good! Alright, and now I shall end the fic. Goodbye for now, people! 


End file.
